


Touch

by imera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Mordred visits Merlin one day in prison





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2017 for Camelot drabble@ livejournal, prompt #246 "bruises"

Merlin knew he wasn’t alone in the room, but he was exhausted, and in pain, and would rather save the little strength he had for what would come later. His arms were magically tied together above his head, holding him up even when his legs gave in. Every breath he took caused painful flash to travel through his body, but holding his breath would only increase the pain.

“Emrys,” the person whispered. When Merlin didn’t respond Mordred moved towards him, facing him.

Merlin wished he could ignore the sorcerer, but it was a hard thing to do when he struggled to control his body. He desperately wanted to say something, to tell Mordred that he could not be broken, that nothing they did to him would make him spill the secrets, but making any sound caused him pain.

Again the exhaustion caused him to close his eyes and save his energy, not that there was much left to save. Mordred was still there, watching him, maybe planning to torture him some more.

Suddenly there was a hand on his bruised body, a surprisingly warm hand on his cold skin. Fearing the worst he tried to shift away from the hand, but the lack of power made it hard to do anything.

The warm hand moved slowly and softly up his neck, before they disappeared from his body. Merlin opened his eyes just in time to see the fire in Mordred’s eyes before he left the room.

It was all so strange, but Merlin was too tired to think about it so he let his body slowly drift off to a few minutes of sleep, before he would once again be awaken by pain.


End file.
